


Sex or Sunscreen

by redrobinfection (ChristmasRivers)



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JayTim Week, M/M, Sunburn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aloe should never be that sexy, extensive burns, sensual application of aloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasRivers/pseuds/redrobinfection
Summary: Sex or Sunscreen? Maybe the next time Tim and Jason try out ‘sex on a beach’ they’ll go with both - definitely both - because trying to spread burn lotion over every inch of a full-body burn afterwards in a pain in the…well…everywhere. And when they say everywhere, they meaneverywhere.





	Sex or Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the second day of the tumblr JayTim Week 2017 - Sunburn | ~~Summer Job~~. (No, this fic not about sex on a beach; it's about that part we never hear about: the aftermath. So no, you don't get to read about the sex, **but** that’s not to say things don't get pretty hot and heavy anyways… ;3 Enjoy!)
> 
> (Edit 2018.07.11: freshly edited for 2018 :3)

“Oh man” - Tim moaned, cutting off briefly to hiss at the sting - “if I’d known how badly we were both going to burn, I never would have suggested that 'sex on a beach’ thing.”

Jason snorted and rubbed another glob of clear aloe over Tim’s inflamed back. “Sit still, I’ve still got acres more skin to cover and you still need to do me. I’d kinda like to sleep tonight, Timbo.”

Tim wriggled and shot a dark look over his shoulder. “Sleep? Are you sure? I thought we were going to re-enact our performance from the beach, withou-OUCH!”

Jason smirked as Tim wriggled away on his forearms and stomach like some sort of bizarre worm, cursing the whole way.  A very _naked_ worm. They were both naked, currently in the process of slicking each other down, but as sexy as that sounds, sex was the furthest thing from his mind right then. Earlier, during their 'sex on the beach' experiment, they’d somehow managed to burn places on their bodies they didn’t even know they could, so here they were, smearing each other from head to toe with aloe and doing their bests not to aggravate their burns. Tim glared back at him from the other side of the bed, looking like a cat someone had rubbed the wrong direction.

“Yeah, Timmy, definitely 'sleep’," Jason replied drily. "I’d like to sleep off the sun poisoning sometime this week."

Tim scoffed and curled his arms around one of the pillows. “Don’t be such a drama queen; you don't have sun poisoning.” He let his head drop into the pillow with a thunk then moaned in relief.

“No, I don’t, but it sure as hell feels like it. Now get yo’ shiny red ass back over so I can rub some aloe over it. Preferably before _you_ get sick from it.”

Tim responded with indecipherable muffled noises. Jason sighed and crawled over on hands and knees across the bed to run a gentle hand through Tim’s dark hair. “Babybird, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Tim lifted his head out of the pillow and said, “I said 'this feels too good, you can’t make me’.” He dropped his head back into the cool pillow with a blissful sigh.

“I bet it does, but it ain’t gonna stay cool for much longer.” Jason rubbed another stripe of aloe up across his shoulders, but he didn’t move. “Tim, babe, you burned so much worse than me; if we don’t get this aloe on you now then you’re gonna hate yourself in the morning.” Tim groaned, but eventually acceded to his well-intentioned demands.

Jason had him sit on the edge of the bed while he coated the back of his neck, his shoulders, and the rest of his back. At the same time, Tim worked on coating his front - from his face all the way down to his pubic hair. Once they’d finished that, Jason had him stand, and he quickly coated the skin from Tim’s pinkened bottom to all the way down to his ankles before moving on to the front.

Kneeling in front of him, Jason started from the bottom, layering a thick coat onto the angry red skin on the tops of his feet - those hadn't burned so much from the sex as much as from the two hours they’d sat in the sand coming down from the high afterwards - then working his hands up in massaging motions over his calves, knees, and thighs. Tim moaned as Jason’s hands inched higher and higher. He swayed on his feet and Jason paused to grab him by the hips, steadying him with a brief grin. He reached for one last squirt of aloe. “Easy, there. We’re almost done; just one thing left...”

Before Tim could so much as blink, Jason ran one hand down his sun-reddened shaft and the other over the inflamed skin of his sack. Tim hissed sharply as his knees gave out, dropping him back onto the bed like a sack of bricks. Jason stood up and followed as he fell back against the sheets; he hovered over the smaller man, planting a quick kiss on his lips and murmuring half-amused apologies.

“Man oh man, am I glad _my_ junk didn’t burn that bad,” Jason teased, peppering Tim’s flushed cheeks with light kisses. Tim moaned, shooing him away, and rolled onto his side. He laughed when, initially, his back stuck to the bed from of the drying aloe.

“Fuck you too, asshole. Yours didn’t burn 'cause you had me in your lap, hovering over you, for so damn long, you lucky bastard. Next time we’re setting up an umbrella or a tent or something, and you’re riding me, not the other way around,” Tim groused as he dragged himself to the edge of the bed. He swung an arm over the side and stretched for the aloe bottle lying on the floor.

“Yes, sir!” Jason responded snarkily, earning himself a glare from the younger man.

“Okay, now get over here so I can do you.”

“Wait, I thought you said I had to ride you next, not-”

Jason laughed as he ducked the bottle that was thrown at his head, but he couldn’t duck the body that flew at him next. They wrestled around on the bed for a bit, each squawking and whining as elbows occasionally poked sore spots and certain positions pinched painfully dry sections of skin. Tim eventually threw himself off, retrieved the aloe, and rounded the bed, smacking the tube against his palm threateningly.

“Come on. You were the one who complained he wanted to get this over with and get some sleep, so come over here and let me put this shit on you.”

Jason laughed and scooted to the edge of the bed. Tim climbed up behind him and they began applying the gel to Jason in much the same way they had with Tim, however when Jason had finished his face and went to reach behind himself for more aloe, Tim whipped the tube away from his hand. “Nope. For teasing me you can wait.”

Jason laughed and started to turn, but paused when he became very aware of how Tim’s hands were moving along his skin. Tim was still working at his back, but instead of slathering the stuff on with open palms, Jason could feel his fingers tracing the lines of his scapulae, following the ridge of his spine, and brushing tenderly along his scars. He shivered. “Babybi-”

Tim shushed him, leaning in to nose at the back of his neck as he ran both hands down the sides, down his shoulders, down his upper arms in smooth undulating motions. Jason felt his cock twitch and he desperately latched onto the sting of his burns to keep it down.

Tim planted a chaste kiss to the back of Jason’s neck before he slathered a fair bit of aloe there, too. Then he slithered off the bed to come at him from the front. Jason swallowed at the sight, Tim’s face flushed, pupils blown, and cock stirring between his legs. He pushed Jason further onto the bed and crawled carefully over his lap, straddling his thick thighs. “Babybird…” Jason began again, not sure if he planned to object - they really needed to sleep - or beg for more.

“Is this okay?” Tim asked softly, freezing over him, body tense.

Jason stared at where his partner hovered mere inches away from pressing into him, scanned the length of him once more, from darkened steel-blue eyes to the flushed and darkening member between his legs, and temporarily lost the use of words. His eyes drifted back to those deep blue ones, and he nodded repeatedly, emphatically, losing himself in the beautiful soul shining in those eyes until they closed the distance once more.

Tim’s lips crashed over his at the same moment he ran his slick fingers up the sides of Jason's face. He sucked at Jason’s lips - controlling the kiss - for a long moment, then broke off, licking Jason’s lips once before leaning back and swiping a stripe of aloe down his nose with a teasing wink. Jason trembled. Finishing off his face, Tim moved down to mouth at his neck, licking and sucking gently at his pulse. He followed up the attentions of his mouth with the slide of his aloe-slicked hands. Jason was in awe of how Tim managed to juggle squeezing out aloe onto his hands with the kissing and the touching and all those burning looks.

Tim kissed his way down Jason’s chest, mouthing at each of his nipples as he ran his hands up and down Jason’s elbows and forearms. Jason barely held back a whine as he mouthed his way down his center line, veering away here and there to brush his nose down the length of each long, roping scar he encountered and to tongue gently at the round weals of long-healed gunshot wounds.

He abruptly seized Jason’s hands and hauled him to his feet, pulling him away from the bed. He slid in behind Jason and pressed himself flush to his back, reaching around to rub aloe down his chest, stopping just short of his pubic region. Jason groaned in desperation at the feeling of feverish skin against his, losing himself to the rapid rhythm of Tim’s heart beating against his back.

He pulled away, only to shock Jason when his hands slipped down from the small of his back into the cleft below it. Tim’s hands slid firmly over the full roundness of his buttocks then descended further; Jason could _feel_ Tim’s warm breath on the back of his legs as he knelt, massaging sensuously.

Once he had finished Jason’s ankles and reached around for the tops of his feet, Tim stood, running a teasing hand up one leg before rounding to face him. By this point there was no hiding it, Jason was fully hard, and when he looked down at Tim, he saw that he was not alone in that regard. Jason gaped as Tim made a show of dropping down to his feet, meeting Jason's eyes fiercely as he squirted more of the clear gel onto his hands. Jason shivered in anticipation.

Slowly, so slowly, Tim made his way up his legs, fingers swirling patterns into his leg hair that they would probably laugh about later. As his hands smoothed over Jason's broad thighs, fanned out to brush over his hips and _squeeze,_ he chuckled, then glanced up to smile at Jason affectionately. He dropped his eyes to the bottle and squeezed one last dollop of aloe into his palms, rubbing both hands together briskly to warm the gel. He paused, shot Jason a brief smirk, and then firmly stroked his erect shaft from base to tip.

Jason _shrieked_.

He stumbled back into the edge of the bed cursing and sat down hard. Tim burst out laughing and fell over onto the floor. Jason continued cursing, not sure if he wanted to palm at his dick or chop it all off right then and there.

“I guess your junk was pretty badly burned after all, then?” Tim choked out between laughs. Jason flipped him the bird and fell back onto the bed with a huff, waiting for the sting to go down with his fading erection. After a few seconds Tim picked himself off the floor and flopped down beside him, and together they stared at the ceiling, waiting for the motivation to pull on clothes and wriggle under the sheets - or even just turn out the lights and pass out right there - to hit them.

“Well that…” Jason raised a hand over his head and stared glumly at the red cast of his skin. “That was certainly a learning experience.” Tim snorted from beside him.

“I’ll say. I learned that I can have a hell of a lot of fun with you plus bottle of aloe,” Tim teased with a seductive wink.

“Wait…You’re not still…”

“Oh, hell no,” Tim laughed, sitting up and beaming down at him fondly. “The inhuman shriek you let loose was an instant buzzkill. I didn’t even realize you could make a noise like that. I will remember that sound until the day I di-”

Jason punched him in the shoulder, and Tim cut off with a grunt of pain and more quiet laughter that quickly morphed into a jaw cracking yawn. Jason sighed, then sat up and looked over their things. He considered boxers for all of half a second; shirt or shorts for less. Eventually he settled on staggering over to the light switch, descending the room into welcome darkness. Across the room, he heard Tim yawn once again and he stumbled forward blindly toward the sound.

When his legs hit the edge of the bed, he threw himself haphazardly across the mattress, only to flop half onto Tim in the process. They laughed and squirmed and cursed until they found comfortable positions; not exactly touching - and definitely _not_ cuddling up to each other - but not very far away from each other either.

Jason heard Tim turn onto his side and felt his gentle breaths stir the hair on that side of his head. He turned onto his side to face him, inching forward until he found a hot forehead. He pressed a quick kiss there then retreated back to his spot. Tim’s hand reached out blindly, grasping at his and squeezing fondly.

“All-in-all, that wasn’t a half-bad way to kick off a honeymoon, was it?” Tim asked softly.

Jason ran a thumb over the cool band of metal on Tim’s ring-finger, the ring _he_ had put there, and smiled softly.

“No. Not a bad start at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rejected terms and phrases: “Tim’s badly burned balls”; "wrinkly, red scrotum"; “the full roundness of Jason’s bright red booty” X'D (Special kudos to you if you can guess each of the sections from which these phrases were cut).
> 
> Not having a penis myself, and never having burned anything/anywhere that sensitive, I did feel compelled to research what that feels like for this fic, and, yes, searching "what happens when you sunburn your penis?" _is_ as awkward as it sounds. If you think you can handle it, this is the article I found for handling a sunburned penis: [http://ezinearticles.com/?Penis-Sunburn—When-Tanning-Goes-Horribly-Wrong&id=8487450](http://ezinearticles.com/?Penis-Sunburn%E2%80%94When-Tanning-Goes-Horribly-Wrong&id=8487450).
> 
> PSA: Neither of them actually had sun poisoning or anything remotely like it. I have, however, experienced a mild case of it myself and I swear to you, YOU NEVER WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU. It involves fevers, nausea, fatigue and general poopiness and in some of the most extreme cases, it can be life-threatening. Also consider the skin damage and possible cancer you can get from long term exposure to UV rays, and will get, _even if you don’t burn_. Always, always, always put on sunscreen or sunblock and stay in the shade when you can. Protect your skin; it’s the only skin you get!
> 
> My DCU tumblr sideblog is [redrobinfection](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/). Read, reblog and like this work on tumblr [here](http://redrobinfection.tumblr.com/post/163425880346/sex-or-sunscreen). Thanks for reading!


End file.
